A day at Tokyo High
by Anime-Gurl-5489
Summary: What is going on between all these teens, InuYasha loves someone but who Kagome or Kikyo.....will Miroku and Sango hook up KagXInu SanXMir
1. A School Day

Hey ppl Im Danni...I'm the cuz of Anime-gurl and she said I could try my new story...Hope you like it cause if you do I'll make my own account

Disclamer: Do not own InuYasha

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Student filled the halls of Tokyo high. Kagome Higurashi was standing at her bestfriend Sango's locker with Ayame.

"Oh my god have you guys seen Koga." Ayame said with excitment "He is soooooooo cute!" Ayame shouted

"Ayame is that all you think and talk about?" Sango said looking at her

"uhhh yea." Ayame replied looking back at her

"Well enough about that." Kagome said adding in "We should head to class." Kagome finished

"Alright." Sango and Ayame said together and they all headed down the hall walking together

-Down the hall-

"Hey InuYasha!" shouted Miroku "Whats up." Miroku continued looking InuYasha lean on his locker with arm folded and eyes closed

"Nothing why?" InuYasha replied opening his eyes a bit and looking at Miroku

"Just wonderin..." Miroku said looking in the corner of his eye then turning completely around

InuYasha looked up and saw Miroku's back to him,

"What are you looking at." InuYasha said walking in up to him

He looked at Miroku, Miroku was drooling a bit and looked as if he was mindless (like he isn't already)

"Miroku!" InuYasha shouted as he waved his hand infront of his face. He turned to see what is making Miroku drool so much "_Damn..what the hell is he looking at."_ InuYasha said with anger in he mind when he saw three girls walking down the hall. He saw Sango, Ayame and then Kagome his eyes stayed glued on Kagome. She was wearing a jean skirt that came to her knees, a mint green tank top and some white heels plus her hair was up in half a ponytail

"_Damn she is looking hot!" _InuYasha yelled in his mind as he looked at her, when she walked past his light amber eyes met with her dark chocolate eyes and he saw her give him a little smile then she walked into a classroom with Sango and Ayame

"InuYasha..." Miroku said looking at him "InuYasha!" Miroku yelled breaking InuYasha from his thought

"What are you yelling for Miroku!" InuYasha yelled back looking at him

"Well the bell is gonna ring any minute and you were just standing there like an idiot." Miroku answered sounding like a smart ass

"Yea ok." InuYasha said walking into the same class as Kagome did with Miroku right behind him. InuYasha sat down in a row and saw Kagome walked towards him and sat in the desk next to him

"Hey InuYasha." Kagome said smiling at him

"Oh Hey Kagome." he said back giving a little smile

"Don't mind if I sit here do you." Kagome said

"Nope." he simply said

"Kay." she said back then looked ahead starting to write in her journal

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it short but I hope you like it


	2. The note

Disclamer: Do not own InuYasha

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome wrote in her journal, InuYasha kept looking at her every once in awhile then they heard the bell ring, the teacher walked in and looked at all them

"You are to write a report on the book you were assigned and it is due in two days. So get to work." the teacher said walking to her desk and sitting down.

"Two days!" InuYasha said softly to himself "Damn."

Kagome heard and looked at him "InuYasha you okay?" Kagome asked looking at him

He looked back at her but before he could say anything he was cut off...

"InuYasha...Kagome quiet." the teacher said from her desk then they both looked down at their desks, as InuYasha tried to write a piece of paper landed on his desk and he looked at it to see his name on it so he picked it up, opened it and started to read it...

"_InuYasha, _

_Hey you okay??"_

_-Kagome"_

InuYasha looked at the note the then Kagome and he quickly replied to it but before throwing at Kagome's desk he mad sure that the teacher wasn't looking then threw it. Kagome was working when a piece of paper landed infront of her and she quickly opened it and read it...

"_Kagome,_

_I'm fine don't worry about me._

_InuYasha_

_P.S you look nice today"_

Kagome read the last part over a couple of times then her face turned a light pink, she turned her head slightly and looked at InuYasha then started to work again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it short but I hope you like it


	3. What a night

Here Chapter 3!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As the class bell rang all the students jumped from their desks and rushed out the door but Kagome took her time

"Hey Kagome" Sango said standing next to Kagome's desk

"Yea" Kagome said standing up

"Lets hurry to lunch I want to get a good seat" Sango said as they walked out the class together and they passed InuYasha and his group of friends, InuYasha was leaning agianst his locker

"Kay" Kagome said as they passed InuYasha, InuYasha saw Kagome give him a cute smile then dissapear around the corner and InuYasha kept his eyes on her.

"InuYasha...InuYasha!!!!!!" Miroku screamed

"Damnit Miroku why do you keep yelling!!" InuYasha yelled

"Because you keep spacing out...now lets go to lunch" Miroku said walking away InuYasha followed Miroku

-Cafeteria-

"Sango! Kagome!" Ayame screamed and waving at Kagome and Sango. Kagome and Sango sat down with their food and started to eat

"So whats up" Ayame asked as she drank her Coke

"Nothing really just that Ms. Kaede's class was soooooo boring but I had so much fun" Sango said with a evil smirk

"Why is that" Ayame

"Because I sat behind the perervt today and I kept throwing things at his head and poking him" Sango said laughing

"You he will want you more if you keep doing that...do you like him" Ayame said looking at Sango, Sango's face went completely red

"No!!!" Sango shouted, Kagome just sat there with a little smile on her face and thinking about what InuYasha said

"_He thought I looked nice..._" was the only thing she was thinking about when someone snapped their fingers in her face and broke her from her thoughts. She looked over and saw Sango and Ayame staring at her

"What" Kagome said

"You okay Kagome" Sango asked looking at Kagome

"Yea I'm fine" Kagome replied then took a bit of her salad

"Really becuase you have been quiet since class...what is going on" Sango said

"Nothing wrong just drop it" Kagome said then continued to eat

"_Something is up and I'm gonna find out what_" Sango thought and ate the rest of her lunch. Later that day Kagome and Sango were walking home

"So we still going to go to the movies tonight" Sango asked

"Yea" Kagome replied

"What time again" Sango asked looking at her

"Ummmmm 8:30" Kagome said smiling at her friend "You gonna drive or me"

"I'll drive cause I got my new car!" Sango yelled with excitment and Kagome giggled

"Kay well I better get home so I can get ready" Kagome said

"Yea same here see ya later" Sango walking away from her friend and Kagome walked the opposite way and walked up the large stairs to her families shrine

"Mom! I'm home" Kagome shouted as she walked in the house but there was no answer "Souta...Mom...Grandpa" Kagome shouted she walked into the kitchen but no one was there but she noticed a piece of paper on the counter, she picked it up and read it

"_ Kagome,_

_Me your grandpa and Souta have gone to see some family hope you are okay with that. Be home in a few days._

_Love,_

_Mom"_

"Well it looks like I'm home by myself for the weekend" Kagome said to herself then she looked at the clock "damn its 7 already, I have to get ready" Kagome ran up the stairs and jumped into the shower real quick then ran to her room and got dressed when she finished she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a black tanktop that had black and sliver strips with a flowery design on it, she wore her faded jeans with cuts in the knees and her van skating shoes she decided to leave her hair down. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8

"Sango should be here soon." Kagome said to herself then she heard her cellphone play Paramore-Misery Business so she quckley answered it

"Hello" Kagome said

"_Hey Kagome its Sango, you ready_" Sango said

"Yup just got done, you on your way"

"_Yea and I hope you don't mind but I invited some friends_"

"No thats cool"

_"Awsome well hurry up and get outside I'm almost at your place_"

"Kay" Kagome hung up her phone then put it in her pocket, she grabbed her house keys. She locked up the house when she saw Sango drive up in her new green sports car, she ran to the car and jumped in she looked at Sango who was wearing a magenta tanktop that said "All That", a small white skirt and some high heels and plus her hair was up in her usal ponytail

"You looking hot" Kagome said laughing

"Talk about yourself" Sango said laughing with her friend then started to drive off

"So whos are we meeting there" Kagome asked looking at her friend

"Some people" Sango said keeping her eyes foward

"Oh come on tell me" Kagome said talking like a little girl

"Nope you will have to wait and see" Sango said laughing they parked the car and went in the movies after paying

"Your so unfair" Kagome said as they walked in then looked at her friend "What you want to eat"

"Just a small popcorn with a diet cherry cola" Sango said looking back at her friend

"Kay be right back" Kagome said walking to the consession stand and waited. Kagome got the food and started to walk back to Sango when she saw two guys with their backs to Kagome and talking to Sango. One was wearing a hat and had their sliver hair in a low ponytail, wearing a red shortsleeve shirt with some baggy jeans then the other was wearing a black silk shirt and some jeans his jet black hair was in a small ponytail

"Who could she be talking to" Kagome said to herself as she walked up to them and she saw InuYasha and Miroku standing there "Hey you guys"

InuYasha and Miroku saw Kagome standing there smiling at them, InuYasha was just looking at her _"Damn she is looking so sexy"_

"You look very beautiful Kagome" Miroku said with a smile

"Thanks." Kagome replied then her eyes met with InuYasha, he was just staring at her he looked frozen "InuYasha..."

"huh..who..what" InuYasha said shaking his head then looked at Kagome and she was giggling a bit

"Are you okay InuYasha" Kagome asked giggling some more and in the background Sango and Miroku were bust out laughing at his stupidness

"Yea I'm fine" he replied blushing a bit "You look very..."

"I look what" she said waiting for his answer

"pretty" he said looking at her

She smiled and blushed a little but hide it

"Thanks you don't look half bad yourself" She said smiling at him and he smiled back, then in the background you could hear a loud smack sound, Kagome and InuYasha turned around to see Miroku have a bright red hand mark on his face...


	4. Fun, Memories and love

Here Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku had a big bright red hand mark on his face and Sango was looking the other way...there was a long akward silence till Kagome broke it

"So what movie we gonna see" Kagome asked, Sango looked at her

"One of the imported american movies" Sango had a grin on her face " Texas Chainsaw Massacar"

"Really" InuYasha said looking at Sango, Kagome eyes kinda widen

"Yup they say its the scariest movie they have made so far and it based on a true story" Sango explained

"Cool can't wait and if you get scared Sango you know I will be there right there to comfort you" Miroku said smiling at her, she dope slapped him across the head

"Ok perv but I don't get that scared so you won't have to worry" Sango said glaring at him, Kagome was standing there next to InuYasha remembering that she hated scary movies but she wasn't gonna chicken out

"You ok Kagome" InuYasha asked looking at her, she looked at him and smiled

"Yea I'm ok" Sango looked cellphone and saw the time

"Damn we better get going if we want good seats" They all walked to the theater and sat in the very back Miroku, Sango, Kagome and InuYasha sat in that order, Kagome gave her friends some of the food she bought then the movie started.Through the whole movie people in the theater were screming loud, Sango sat there and couple times Miroku screamed like a girl and Sango laughed. Kagome jumped and clinged to InuYasha hiding her face, he looked at her blushing a bit but didn't mind

"_She cute when shes scared"_ InuYasha thought to himself feeling Kagome hold on to him

"_Why did I come to this...it gonna give me nightmares damnit...but...at least InuYashas here I feel safe with him"_ Kagome thought to herself looking up at him, she turned her head when InuYasha was turning his to look at her. After the movie Sango was laughing so hard

"Oh...my...god...Miroku" Sango kept laughing at him because he screamed like a girl

"It not funny ok" Miroku said pouting

"Oh...oh...ok...sorry" Sango said calming down and wiping tears from her eyes from laughing to hard. Kagome was next to InuYasha, she looked at her phone to see what time it was

"Well its only 10" Kagome said looking at her friends "What do you wanna do"

"hmmmm lets see" Sango said thinking then she smiled "How about we go to the park and hang out" they all nodded and started to walk out the thearter when Kagome heard her name called

"Kagome..." Said a voice from behind them she turned and saw a boy with ebony black hair in a high ponytail, he was wearing a dark brown shirt and some jeans, he was running towards them

"oh hey Koga" Kagome said looking at him

"What you doing" Koga looked over at InuYasha he glared at him

"Nothing we just finished watching a movie" Kagome answered

"Oh well do you wanna hang out with me" Koga smiled, InuYasha was getting mad that Koga was flirting with Kagome before he could do anything Kagome cutt him off

"Sorry Koga but I'm hanging out with my friends right now" Kagome said smiling at him "You should hang out with Ayame heres her number" Kagome handed him a piece of paper with Ayame's number "You know she really like you...well talk to you later" They all walked away and Koga just stood there watching them walk away. They headed to their sepreat cars and drove to the park

"Sooo" Sango said driving to the park

"So what" Kagome looked at Sango

"So I saw you hugging on InuYasha during the movie" Kagome's face went cherry red

"It was nothing I just got scared" Kagome said looking at Sango

"Yeah ok whatever you say" Sango said parking the car at the park "I think he likes you"

"What are you talking about"

"Kagome did you not see how he was looking at you before the movie started, he let you hold on to him during the movie and when Koga was asking you to hang out InuYasha grew sooo jealous" Kagome listened to what Sango was saying

"You really think he likes me"

"Yes...do you like him" Kagome's face turned every shade of red and pink

"no...maybe...a little...ok yes I do"

"Ha I knew it Miroku owes me $20" Sango said

"What are you talking about" Kagome looked at Sango

"Oh...nothing...nothing at all" Sango got out of the car, Kagome did to they walked over to the swings and waited for InuYasha and Miroku

"Hey...Sango do you remember every friday we would come here and just swing for hours" Kagome said going back and forth slowly

"Yea, Bankostu, Jankostu and Hojo would just stay here all night with us" Sango laughed and Kagome laughed "We would play thoses make-up games and have our own adventures"

"Yea that was fun" InuYasha and Miroku drove up and saw Kagome and SAngo laughing at the swings, they got out and walked over to Kagome and Sango

"What took ya guys" Sango said giggling

"Hey we went to a different park because dumb head here followed the wrong car full of girls"

"Hey not my fault" Miroku said looking at InuYasha, InuYasha rolled his eyes

"Hey it doesn't matter at least your here now" Kagome said smiling at them

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it


	5. Goodnight

Here Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what you guys wanna do while we are here" Miroku asked eyeing Sango

"Don't know" Sango said glaring at Miroku "But don't you get any ideas ya perv"

"What Im not planning anything." Miroku gave a innocent smile

"Right..." Sango quickley whispered something to Kagome then they both giggled, InuYasha tried to hear what they were saying but he couldn't hear. Miroku began to daydream about Sango

"Hey Miroku snap out of your perverted fantisies"

"uh..who..what" Miroku said babbleing...meanwhile Kagome and Sango ran off and hid from Miroku and InuYasha

"Where the hell did Kagome and Sango go" InuYasha said spinning around to find them

"They were right here" InuYasha ran off to find them InuYasha was trying to pick up Kagome's scent

"_hmm were can she be...jasmin...sea...cinnamon...and vanilla"_ InuYasha picked up her scent and followed it...

"They will never find us" Sango whispered to Kagome

"Yea who knows that stupid perverted monk and InuYasha's half demon..." Kagome stopped

"Whats wrong"

"We forgot InuYasha can use his demon powers to pick up..." Kagome began when she was cut off

"scents" InuYasha said jumping infront of them, they both screamed so loud that InuYasha had to cover his ears then they ran off. InuYasha started to chase Kagome

"You can't run from me Kagome" he said laughing

"Yea well lets see about that" she kept running but InuYasha started to catch up and tackled her

"Ha gotcha now" They both laughed and as they feel to the floor, InuYasha landed on top of Kagome but they didn't notice they just laughed. When they stopped laughing they both looked at each other, InuYasha looked into Kagome's dark chocolate eyes and she looked into his bright amber eyes InuYasha started to lean towards Kagome and she did the same when their lips were about to touch Sango and Miroku popped up

"OOOHHHHH!!" Miroku and Sango said in unison, Kagome and InuYasha quickley moved apart and their faces turned every shade of pink red and a little peach

"Kagome and InuYasha sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Sango and Miroku began to sing childishly, Kagome and InuYasha got up and started to run after Miroku and Sango started to run but laughed

"Come back here you bakas" Kagome shouted running

"Yea get the hell back here" InuYasha and Kagome caught Sango and Miroku after they ran into each other, InuYasha and Kagome thought them running into each other was a good punishment. Sango looks at her phone.

"Damn Kagome we have to get going my mom is gonna kill us" Sango said looking at Kagome,

"Right, sorry guys we have to go now" Kagome and Sango walk to her car. InuYasha and Miroku follow them

"Kagome wait" InuYasha shoutes walking up to her Kagome tunred around and looked at him

"What is it InuYasha" InuYasha looked at her

"ummm I was kinda wondering well...if you..." InuYasha scratched the back of his head, Kagome giggles a bit "You wanna hang out tomarrow since we have no school" Kagome nods at him and smiles

"Sure InuYasha" Kagome grabs a pen from the car and write something on InuYasha's hand "Call me sometime...we can talk" Sango honked the horn and Kagome got in the car quickly "Bye InuYasha...bye Miroku" They drove off, InuYasha looked at his hand and stared at the number he smiled but then Miroku pushed InuYasha a bit

"Come on InuYasha you can call your girlfriend tomarrow" Miroku got in his car

"Shes not my girlfriend...we are just friends" InuYasha said sitting in the front next to Miroku

"**_rrriiiiggghhhtttt_**" Miroku said driving away...Meanwhile Sango had just dropped Kagome off at her house, Kagome hurried into her house remember that her family had left for the weekend so she went upstairs and put on her her black shorts and her gray tank top she got into her bed, her fat ca buyo jumped up on the bed and layed at the end of her bed.

"Night buyo" Kagome said giving a little yawn, she began to fall alseep...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it


	6. Invite to the Party

Here Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning Kagome woke up to find her cat Buyo rubbing against her, she giggled then rubbed his belly

"Goodmorning Buyo" Kagome got out of bed and streched, she looked at her window and opened the curtains a bright ray of sunlight filled the room, she walked to her closet and got dressed she put on a a plain black baby-t, some jeans capris that ended a little over her knee she put her vans on and she put her a low ponytail. She walked down stairs when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello"

"_Hey Kagome"_

"Oh Hey Miroku"

_"What are you doing tonight"_

"Don't know why"

_"Well I'm throwing a party and I wanted to see if you would like to come and if you would could you invite Sango"_

"Sure I'll come and yes I will bring Sango with me" She said laughing

_"Awsome! Well its at 7 but if you want to come early and help decorate then you can"_

"Kay see you later"

_"Bye"_ Kagome hung up the phone then dialed Sango's number

**_Ring...Ring...Ring..._**

_"Hello" _a young boy answerd

"Hey Kohaku is Sango there"

_"Yea hold on Kagome..."_

"Thanks"

Kagome waited for about 3 mins she could hear Kohaku yelling and banging on Sango's door when finally she heard Sango

_"Hello"_

"Took you long enough" Kagome said laughing

_"Not my fault my damn brother made my room a mess" _In the background Kagome heard Kohaku "**_Its not my fault"_**

"Oh doesn't matter, hey you doing anything tonight"

_"No not that I know of why"_

"How would you like to go to a party"

_"Oh Hell Ya, PARTY!!!!!!" Sango shouted "Wait whos party"_

_"_Oh lets just say Miroku"

_"The perv is throwing a party..."_

"Yea but don't forget he throws some of the best party"

_"Fine I"m in"_

"Sweet, come over so we can go shopping"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it...sorry if its short I have many many writers block


	7. Party and Pranks

Heres a new chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango went to the mall and were going to pick out some clothes for Miroku's party...

"Okay Kagome what you think" Sango walks out of the dressing room Kagome almosts falls over when she sees Sango

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS SSOOOOO PERFECT" Kagome screams in excitment as she looks at Sango, Sango was wearing a a short white skirt that stopped 2 ins above the knees, she wore a magenta and green hankerchief top she wore white heels.

"Awww I'm glad you think so and I'm sure this will get Miroku's attention" Sango said looking at herself in the mirror

"I thought you didn't like Miroku..."

"I..I don't this is just to tease him a little"

"Sure whatever you say" Kagome laughs and walks into the changing room, she changes into her clothes "Okay Sango here I come" Kagome walks out to see Sango standing there then Sango falls anime style then quickley gets up and stares at Kagome ""What you think Sango"

"y...you...look...sooo..." Sango starts to say "Beautiful!!!" Kagome and Sango giggle, Kagome was wearing a black shirt that stopped 2in above her knee and she was wearing a one strap pink top that had a black sakura flower on the front.

"Thanks"

"I can see Inuyasha all over you when he sees you" Sango said changing her clothes

"Huh...what do you mean" Kagome changes her clothes and walks out of dressing room

"You know what I mean...Inuyasha will so want you and you soo want him" Sango walks over to her

"Your crazy we are just friends and nothing more" Kagome looks at Sango as they pay for their clothes

"Kagome you are sooooo blind" Sango said looking at her "I know you like Inuyasha...you have liked him since first grade"

"I liked him back then but thats the past we are just friends now" Kagome looks at her hand and looks at a silver ring with shappire crystal hearts on it

'_Inuyasha gave me this ring when we told each other our feelings for each other...but he betrayed me but I promised myself that we would still friends...then why do I still have feelings for him'_ Kagome thought when she felt someone touch her shoulder

"Kagome you ok" Sango asks looking at her

"mmhmm...I'm fine lets get going" Kagome said grabbing her bag and walking with Sango out of the store they got into Sango car and drove off...Kagome was quiet in deep thought until Sango broke the silence

"Soo Kagome what times the party again"

"Huh...oh its in an hour which...wow we were out for a long time"

"Yea time flies by when your shoppin" They both laughed

"Yea well an hour gives us enough time to get ready us enough time to get ready" Kagome said looking at her

"Well we will go to your house...Kohaku and your bro are at my house with some friend they are having themselves a slumber party" Sango laughed

"My bros at your house" Kagome says looking at her

"Yea didn't your mom tell you Sota has been stayin at my house he didn't want to go to your aunts for a whole weekend so hes stayion with Kohaku"

"Ohh...god my mom could at least tell me this stuff" Kagome and Sango both giggled, they stopped in Kagome's drivesway they hurried to the house. Kagome went to her room and changed Sango went to the guest room and changed. Kagome changed and she decied to leave her hair down and she walked out of her room and knocked on the guest room door

"Hey Sango you almost done" Kagome asked

"Yea be out in 2 minutes" Sango said from the other side of the door, Kagome went down stairs when she heard a buzzing sound. She looked around trying to figure out where that sound was coming from when she saw her phone buzzing on the table she walked over and picked it up and the buzzing stopped she opened it and it said one missed message

"hmm wonder who that was" Kagome went to her messages and read a text

_**'Hey Kags**_

**_Its Miroku u comin or wat and is sango wit you plus inu has been askin if ur comin._**

**_ttyl Miroku'_**

"Inuyasha was asking about me" Kagome said to herself and then felt so good, she quickly texted Miroku back

**_'Ey Mir_**

**_Yes we are comin just getin ready so dont rush...yes sango is wit me and tell inu im comin :)_**

**_Kags'_**

"Hey Kagome" Sango comes from behind her and Kagome jumps

"GOD DAMNIT DON'T DO THAT!" she yells and Sango laughs

"Sorry I didn't think you would get that scared" Sango said looking at her

"Yea well we better get going"

"Okay" They head to Sango's car and drive off heading to Miroku's house they contiued to drive they were both silent till a loud buzz was heard, Kagome felt her phone vibrating and quickly looked at it

"What is it Kagome"

"Just a text from Miroku"

"Oh what about"

"Well it says...

**_'Kags.._**

**_were r u, u r takin 4-evr!!! _**

**_plz hurry i want to see my beautiful sango_**

**_Mir'_**

Sango listened and her face turned red to Miroku comment on her being beautiful, Kagome just laughed they soon arrived at the party and as they were getting ready to walk in Sango stopped with a pissed off look

"Something wrong Sango" Kagome asked looking at her

"The lying ass bastard"

"Who?" Sango pointed in the large window to see Miroku with about four sluts around him he was laughing and talking to them Kagome looked at Sango and was a little scared when she got an idea

"Sango how about we play with Miroku" Sango knew where Kagome was going at so they began their master plan...meanwhile Miroku was flirting with the girls at the party when his phone went off

"Excuse me for one moment ladies" he looked at his phone he saw a new text message from Kagome

**_'Mir_**

**_Me n San will b a litle late_**

**_her car stopd so it wil be n hour or so _**

**_srry..._**

**_Kag'_**

'_Oh damn well thats no fun' _

"Oh Miroku come back here and talk to us we are getting lonley" said one of the blonde girls

"Comeing" he smiled and walked over mean while Kagome and Sango had snuck into the house without being seen they ran to Miorku basment to talk out the plan

"Ok so we know the plan" Kagome said looking at Sango and Sango nodded

"This will teach that two timeing cheat" they both laughed...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it...sorry I had to write this quick lol


	8. HahaFeelings relieved

Don't own Inuyasha...I will one day though!!!!!! Me and my pet Gir willl rule the world and own inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!

Gir: I want Tacos!

umm ok well here chapter 8 srry for the slow update, one word...school!!

* * *

Kagome and Sango laughed as they got ready to prank that lying cheat Miroku 

"This is gonna be soooo great"

"Yea we will need to make sure and put this in the year book" Sango said giggling with her friend Kagome

"What do you two think your doing" said a familiar voice from behind them, their faces went michale jackson white(A/N no against M.J just thats the only way i could explain) they slowly turned and saw Inuyasha standing there looking at them

"oh uh hey Inuyasha what are you doing down here" Sango said laughing nervously

"I came down here to bring up more drinks but what are you doing down here"

"No reason" Kagome said looking at him

"There has to be I know your lying Kagome" he said smirking at her

"Fine but you have to help" Kagome said looking at him

"Tell me first" Inuyasha said, Sango and Kagome explained the plan and why to Inuyasha

"So you in Inuyasha" Sango looking at him

"Yea besides he deserves this anyway" Inuyasha said, Kagome and Sango smiled at him then they all set up...

Meanwhile...

"Oh Miroku baby come on I want to be with you" one of the girls said looking at him

"Oh ok come here" she sat on his lap and began to make out with him, as Miroku was kissing her something caught his eye he looked over and saw Sango and Kagome walk in the door his eyes popped out of his head and his jaw dropped as he stopped kissing the girl. She looked over at him, Miroku noticed that Sango was looking at him and the girl was still in his lap he quickly pushed the girl off

"Oww" she whined but Miroku didn't care he just kept looking at Sango, but Sango walked away with a group of friends

"Damn did she see me" he said to himself then walked in her direction, he looked around but she wasn't there _'where the hell did she go'_

as he looked he couldn't find her anywhere that when the lights went out and everyone screamed as they stood there in pitch black. Miroku then felt someone pull him down and touch him...

"who the hell turned off the damn light!!" someone yelled

"Who the hell just touched my ass" a girl shouted, 5mins later the lights turned back on but when they did everyone looked in one direction and started to laugh, Miroku was tied to a chair his shirt was off and was colored on he was in only his boxer he was blind folded but his mouth was taped shut

"Oh will you look at this" said a voice that Miroku heard

"Wow nice boxers Miro" one said laughing then the blind fold came off, he looked and saw Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha standing in front of him, Kagome had a video camera and was recording Sango was smirking and the others laughing. Sango then walked up to him and got close to his face..

"You know..." she said looking at him

"You more sexy this way" she kissed the tape that was over his lips then walked out, Kagome took a pic then followed and Inuyasha walked over to him and untied him and took the tape from his mouth.

"What the hell just happened!!" Miroku shouted

"ummm Sango got back at you for being a two timing lying bastard" Miroku glared at him "Hey thoses were he exacte words"

"damn..." Miroku stomped away. Later that night everyone left they were pretty much drunk so, Inuyasha stayed at Miroku's and Miroku was just getting finished washing himself off from Sango Kagome's little show that night, Miroku was walking downstairs when the bell rang. He went to open it and to his surpirse two familiar figures stood at the door.

"What are you two doing here" Miroku said glaring at them

"Oh Miroku we just wanted to come and see how your doing" Sango said holding back her laughter

"Yea" Kagome added

"Fine thanks to your little show"

"Oh well thats what you deserve for being a lying ass pig" Sango said with a smile

"Come in" Miroku said with a sigh

"Thank you" Kagome and Sango said walking to the living room where Inuyasha was laying on the couch watching tv, he saw Kagome and Sango walk in

"Hey Inu" Sango said sitting in the massage chair

"Yo" he said back then he looked at Kagome and didn't really get a chance to see how she looked but his jaw dropped so that enough to tell ya what he thinks

"Umm Inuyasha something wrong" Kagome asks looking at him he looked at her

"Uh yea I'm fine" he sat up, she sat at the other end of the couch when Miroku came walking in

"So what are you two doing here so late"

"Oh well we were both kinda locked out of our houses" Kagome said

"Yea and plus I'm not getting in trouble becuase I woke my dad that would be hell" Sango added "So is it ok if we stay here tonight Miro" Sango said looking at him

"Yea sure"

"Awsome just like old times remember Sango" Kagome said looking at her

"Yup and that cool becuase I brought some homemovies to watch" Sango said pulling out movies

"Cool" Inuyasha said, Sango went over at put them in, the movie started with Sango and Kagome when they were like 8 then 2 boys same age come in the picture they are all at the beach. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome laugh at the good times they all had.

"Oh you member this" Sango said

**_Movie..._**

**_"Hey this is Kagome and Sango we are walking to school and as you can see its well dark" Kagome _**

**_"Very dark" Sango says from background_**

**_"Sango is recording and well I'm talking" Kagome says giggling _**

**_"Damn look at that" Sango says pointing the camrea at the forest _**

**_"Man lets just go or we'll be late" Kagome says walking_**

**_"But Kagome what if theres a monster in there" Sango says joking_**

**_"Oh well then I guess were screwed" Kagome and Sango laugh_**

**_"Okay we are in the woods and its hard to see but its hella dark in here" Kagome said then a noise is heard in background_**

**_"What the hell was that" Sango says_**

**_"Don't know but lets keep going" Kagome and Sango walk then another sound is heard_**

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screams _**

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sango screams back, they hear laughter, Kagome his being hugged from behind they look and see Inuyasha hugging Kagome_**

**_"God damnit Inuyasha" Kagome says "Don't scare us like that" _**

**_"Sorry but I wanted to protect you from the monster Kagome" he says laughing then they hear a loud slap noise they see Miroku _**

**_"Damnit Miroku don't you dare touch my ass agian!!!" Sango shouts _**

**_"I'm sorry my dear Sango but I just couldn't help it" he rubs her ass again_**

**_"Kagome..."_**

**_"Yea Sango" _**

**_"Take the camrea" Kagome grabs Camera and points it at Sango_**

**_"COME BACK HERE YOU HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screams and starts to chase him, Inuyasha and Kagome are just laughing..._**

**_End of Movie..._**

Sango is on the floor laughing

"Its not funny Sango" Miroku says looking at her

"Yes it is because your the one who climbed a tree then couldn't get down" she said laughing

"You know that was pretty funny Miroku" Kagome said looking at him, he just glared and Kagome smirked at him. She looked at the clock real quick

"Wow its 3 in the morning" Kagome said

"Really..." Sango says looking at Kagome "Well then lets get some shut eye" She gets up and starts to walk out of the room everyone else gets up aswell

"Yea shes right"Miroku says yawning

"Come on Kagome lets go get some sleep" Sango says looking at her

"Its ok I'll be right up"

"Oh ok Kagome" Sango goes upstairs Miroku follows with Inuyasha right behind him, she walks outside to the back porch and sits on the swing, thinking abouther friends and how close they all were before. Before highschool they were all so close they didn't do anything that anyone didn't know about they never were to far apart and more but when highschool came they went their seperate ways, Sango and Kagome were in their own cliqe but Miroku and Inuyasha were in the popularity, Sango and Kagome could have been in the popularity crowd too but they just wanted to hang out. Inuyasha and Miroku would hang out with Kagome and Sango every now and then but they were always dragged off by other people. Kagome had always had a crush on Inuyasha many times said she fallen in love with him but she never told him she was afraid he didn't feel the same.

"Watcha doin out here" a voice said from behind her she looked and saw Inuyasha standing there looking at her, she smiled and looked back

"Just thinking"

"About what"

"Nothing"

"Has to be somthing" he said sitting on the swing next to her

"Naw it was just stupid"

"Well that hasn't changed" laughing a bit

"Hey whats that suppose to mean"

"Nothing" they both laughed a bit, they sat there a few moments when Kagome broke the silence.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said softly looking at the sky

"Yea Kagome" he said looking over at her

"What happened..."

"What do you mean what happened"

"I mean what happened to us Miroku, Sango, you and me" she said continuing to look at the stary sky above "We arn't as close as we used to be"

"Kagome..."

"We use to be with each other everyday, knowing what was going on, if someone was upset or something and just having fun but there is nothing anymore" she said looking at him the moonlight lite up her eyes as she looked into his

"Well you know highschooljust took over"

"Do you remember that night at the park"

"Yea"

"Well when we were acting childish and then you were that close to me" she began to say "I felt like we were together once again" Inuyasha just looked at Kagome understanding what she was saying, she walks over to him and gives him a hug, hes a little surpirsed but hugs her back.

"Inuyasha I'm glad I can be with you once again" she says then stands up relasing herself from him

"Kagome I..."

"What Inuyasha" she says looking at him softly then he shakes his head softly

"Nevermind" she nods then walks but before she did be said softly "_goodnight"_ he heard her and smiled to himself...he finally went to sleep on the couch and fell asleep dreaming of Kagome...


	9. morning mall monday

Don't own Inuyasha...I will one day though!!!!!! Me and my pet Gir willl rule the world and own inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!

Gir: MINIMOOSE!!!!!!

ok no more cupcakes for u

Gir: but I loved cupcake

well too bad heres Chapter 9

* * *

"Miroku your such an idiot" a voice said from the kitchen 

"Yup and thats why you love me" Miroku said

"Will you two keep your voices down Inuyasha is still asleep" Kagome said with a soft tone

"Kag Inuyasha will sleep in the middle war and still won't wake up" Miroku said leaning in his chair

"Well at least he doesn't talk in his damn sleep like you" Sango said looking at him

"Hey I don't talk in my sleep" Miroku said looking back at her

"Yea you do Miroku and your such a PERVERT!!!!!!" Kagome shouted he just looked at her then Sango

"Yea well I may dream peverted but Sango just won't leave my dreams" Kagome is rollin because Sango's face is priceless he face is the brightess red ever...meanwhile Miroku is leading his hand to Sango's ass she then slaps him where he falls to the ground.

"Damn thats gotta hurt" Kagome said laughing, Miroku is layin on the floor rubbing his face when he feels someone put him in a headlock

"You are such a pervert did ya know that" Sango says glaring at him

"Um...yea...I...kinda...noticed" Miroku said as she would pull on him

"Well learn to stop" She says letting go

"But you know you want me" he said smiling at her, she turned red again then tackled him and began to wrestle him

"Who the hell said that" they wrestle Sango is winning of course, Kagome pulls herself together and cleans up when she is stopped by a clearing of the throat she turns to see Inuyasha standing there at the door looking at her

"Oh good morning Inuyasha" Kagome says smiling at him "Hope we didn't wake you"

"No you didn't wake me" he sits at the kitchen table then Kagome setsa plate of food infront of him he just looks at her but she smiles

"Ok well heres some breakfast if your hungry" she says

"Oh uh thanks Kagome" Inuyasha begin to eat Miroku runs out of the room Sango chase

"GET BACK HERE YOU LECH I'M NOT DONE WIT YOU!!!!!" Sango yells running after him, Inuyasha hears Kagome laughing softly as she is cleaning up

"They are just same as always" Kagome says walking over to Inuyasha "So how you like the food" she smiles at him

"It was good Kagome thanks" he says as she takes away the plate she then began to clean up the kitchen Inuyasha watched her do that for a few minutes then went to watch tv, he continue to hear Sango yell for Miroku but he ignored it when he saw Kagome walk by and had her keys and stuff

"Sango come lets get going" Kagome yells then Inuyasha gets up and walks over to her

"Where you goin" he asks looking at her she looked at him and smiled

"Well me and Sango are going to the mall then salon" Kagome said to him as Sango walked up to them

"Ready to go Katz(A/N one of Kagome's nicknames)" Kagome nodded and began to walk with Sango out of the house

"Bye Inuyasha see later" Kagome shouted as she walked out of the house, Inuyasha heard them start the car and leave.

"Is she gone" Inuyasha turned to see Miroku with ripped clothes on and looked scared

"Uhh yea and might I say you got your ass whoped!" Inuyasha said laughing, Miroku just flipped him off...

-Tokyo Mall-

"So where to first" Sango said looking at all the stores

"Hmm lets go there" Kagome said pointing to a store that was just for them, had everything they loved. The girls then headed to the store and started to look around...

"Hey Katz what you think about this one" Kagome looked at Sango she put on a black tank with fishnet sleeves, she had one a black skirt that came to the top of her knees, she had some lace heels on to go with it

"Thats soooo perfect for you" Kagome said then she picked out her outfit and went to change

"You ready Katz" Sango asked waiting

"Yup" she walked out, Kagome had on a long-sleeve white shirt that came across her chest and the sleeves went down her arms, but she had a black tank top under it, she wore some faded hip huggers and had on some white heels, Sango nearly screamed

"Katz you look great" Sango said smiling at her friend, they both changed and went to pay for their clothes, (they bought more just so you know) then they headed to the salon to get fixed up...

"So Katz what you gettin done" Sango asked Kagome smiling at her

"Don't know I was thinking darkish lightish purple highlights and u"

"I was thinking blonde highlights" Sango said walking with her friend into the salon they soon were getting their hair and nails done. When they were done Kagome of course had dark purple highlights but you could still see them she had black nails with white swirls, Sango she had dirty blonde highlights and her nails were limegreen with black dots on them

"We are going to look great for school tomarrow" Sango said smiling at her friend

"Yes...but its not like we don't already" Kagome said then the two girls giggled as they were walking out of the salon they saw someone they didn't want to see ever...

"Hey there whores" they heard someone says from behind them, they turned to see Kikyo standing there looking at them, she was wearing a one strapped shirt that was pink with white strips, she wore a skirt that acutally fit her and some white heels

"Kikyo you know you shouldn't be talking about yourself like that" Kagome said giving a Your-such-a-bitch look

"Or your funny Kagome but..." Kikyo began to say but was cut off

"Oh my fucking god" Kagome said looking at her with a sarcastic surpirsed look "You acutally know my name! You finally learned something" Kagome said and Sango just laughed

"Oh shut the hell up slut" Kikyo said as she was getting angry "You just better watch yourself just becuase we are senior year doesn't mean I won't continue to make your life a living hell" Kikyo said putting her hands on her hips

"Ummm well lets think about that but don't think too hard or you'll hurt yourself" Kagome said smirking at her, Kikyo just kept getting mad "If your making my life a living hell...well I love it" Kagome said smiling, Kikyo then walked up to Kagome got in her face

"You better watch yourself" Kikyo then walked away, Kagome then made a gagging expression after and Sango continued to laugh. Kagome and Sango were at Kagome's most the day talking and hanging out...

"Hey Katz what time is it??" Sango asked

"Ummm its 8:59" Kagome said looking at the clock in the room

"Damn I have to go my dads gonna kill me for being late" Sango said getting her stuff

"Okay see you tomarrow at school" Kagome yelled to her friend watching her rush out the house without saying bye, Kagome just laughed

"I think I'll go take a shower" Kagome said to herself as she got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom. She played her mix cd which she went to her fav Hikaru Utada (she sings the Kingdome Heart Songs for thoses who don't know) Simple and Clean, she hopped in the shower quickyl then got out, she cleaned her face and dried her hair still listening to her music she then put on some big black night pants and a pink wife beater, she then turned off the music and went to her room

"I wonder whos online" she went to her computer and signed on to her IM (instant messager)

**_Cutie-Katz has joined chat_**

**_Simple-but-Sexii-San has joined chat_**

* * *

**_Cutie-Katz- Wonder were he is_**

**_Simp-but-Sexii- who cares the damn perv aint on_**

**_Mirman joined chat_**

**_ToughInu- looks lik u spoke too soon San_**

**_Simple-but-Sexii- AAAHHH DAMNIT!_**

**_Mirman- hello ppl...hello my lovley sango_**

**_Simple-but-Sexii- dont make me come through here and kick ur ass_**

**_Cutie-Katz- oooh shes mad..._**

**_ToughInu- got that rite_**

**_Mirman- O.o_**

**_Simple-but-Sexii- hey i g2g see you at skool katz_**

**_Cutie-Katz- bye san_**

**_Simple-but-Sexii left chat_**

**_Cutie-Katz- nice job miroku_**

**_Mirman- wtf i do_**

**_ToughInu- u pissed her off so u bess watch out at skool_**

**_Cutie-Katz- up Inu's rite...well its late im going to sleepy now_**

**_Mirman- nite kags_**

**_ToughInu- Sleep tight kags_**

**_Cutie-Katz- Nit Mir...Nit Inu_**

**_Cutie-Katz left chat_**

Kagome signed off then walked to her bed and went under the covers making sure to get comfy, she set her alarm then started to fall asleep...

**beep**

**beep**

**beep**

"ahh shut up" kagome mummbled as she smashed the snooze button with her fist, she laid there for awhile then got out of bed.

"Man I hate mondays!" she compained as she streched, she then walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower and then got dressed, she put on the outfit she bought yesterday at the mall she dried and fixed her hair, she went downstairs to notice that no one was up so she was quiet as she got some breakfast. When she was done she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door to school, she then quickly pulled out her cellphone and dialed Sango

_"Hello" _

"Yo Sango you ready for school" Kagome asked

"_Well duh are you on your way" _

"Yup I just left the house"

_"Ok I'll meet you at the end of the street" Sango says_

"Ok see you soon" Kagome then hung up her phone and walked down the street...

* * *

i know the ending sucked but it will be better in the next chapter 


	10. Bloody Monday

Don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

Kagome walked down the street heading to meet Sango but she bumped into something soft 

"Hey watch where your going" Kagome shouts then looking up to see Koga looking down at her

"Sorry Kagome" he said smiling at her

"Its OK" she said

"Hey Kagome can I ask you something" Koga asked looking at her

"Yea sure"

"Um mm will you like to go to the senior dance with me" he said

"Sorry Koga but I plan to go with someone else" Kagome said walking by him when he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around

"Let me guess its that mutt you keep hanging out with isn't it" he said with a tint of anger in his voice, he tightend his grip on her arm and she just kicked her leg up and kicked him right in his babymaker (A/N for those who don't know what that is its the thing men teasure most! what is in between their legs XD) he fell to the ground and Kagome just ran down the street. She soon saw Sango waiting for her at the end of the street...

"Hey Kagome!" Sango shouted waving at her

"Hey" Kagome said panting

"What took you so long"

"Oh I just had little delay" Kagome said as they began to walk down the street.

-School-

Miroku walked into their homeroom to find Inuyasha sitting at a desk with his head on the desk

"Hey Inuyasha" Miroku says as Inuyasha lifts his head

"Hey"

"Wheres Kagome and Sango"

"I dunno their not here yet" Inuyasha replied, they both sat in class as they waited for the girls to arrive...

"Where the hell can they be" Miroku whines when they start to hear noises come from outside so they rush out the door to see guy gathering and shouting

"What the hells going on" Miroku asked

"Don't know but lets find out" Inuyasha said grabbing Miroku by the back of his shirta nd fighting his way through the crowd. Whent he reached the front they saw something that made their eyes pop out of their head. They saw Kagome and Sango struting down the halls in their new look, they just froze there till Kagome and Sango walked up too them and laughed at their faces

"You two ok" Sango said giggling with Kagome, they both snapped back into reality and looked at them

"Yea were ok"

"Well good..." Kagome takes Inuyasha "Lets get to class" she smiles at him he smile a lil, Kagome and Sango take Inuyasha and Miroku into the the class...

-LATER THAT DAY-

"Hey Kagome" Kagome turns to see Inuyasha running up to her

"Oh Hey Inuyasha" she said smiling at them they walked out the school

"Kagome do you think I could talk to you I have something to ask" Inuyasha said looking at her

"Sure Yash" Kagome smiled at him

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked to see Sango and Miroku coming up to them

"Hey Sango" Kagome says

"So are you coming, Miroku said he will drive us home" Sango said smiling at her

"ummm its ok I have to talk to Inuyasha. I'll walk or catch a ride with yash"Kagome said smiling back, Sango nodded and walked off with Miroku. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she looked back at him...

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked when she felt Inuyasha grab her hand, she instanly started to blush "uhh Inuya..."

"I want to take you somewhere Kagome" Inuyasha said looking at her, she nodded then he held her hand and took to the park and pond not to far from their school. When they arrived there was silence. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as a sfot wind blew...

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome umm I wanted to ask you something..." Inuyasha said turning his head looking at her

"Well ask away Inuyasha" Kagome said looking into his amber eyes as he looked back into hers

"Well you that prom is coming up and well I kinda wanted to know if you would like to go with me" Inuyasha said full out not wanting to sound nervous or scared. Kagome looked at him for a min then she nodded

"Inuyasha I would love t..." Kagome started to finish when they were was a loud bang so loud Inuyasha had to close his eyes and cover his eyes becasue it hurt his ears after that he smelled a strong oder of blood he undcovered his ears he saw a black car drive off but a guy shouted

"We got her!" the guy said and quickly Inuyasha looked to see Kagome on the ground laying in a puddle of blood. Inuyasha couldn't believe what happened

"Kagome...Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, people began to gather around them but Inuyasha picked up Kagome running her the hospital hoping he wasn't to late...

* * *

he he hope u liked it R&R 


	11. Wait and Results

Don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could using all his strength to get Kagome to the hospital hoping it wasn't to late. As he ran into the hospital doors he stood there and looked at everyone then he yelled...

"Someone get her some fucking help!" Inuyasha shouted as everyone looked at him and saw Kagome bleeding in his arms "Damn it she is fucking hurt so get her damn help!" he yelled more and soon a nurse came with a bed and had him place Kagome on it, then a bunch of doctors followed Kagome into a room. Inuyasha stood there with Kagome's blood all over him and it was on the floor as well when someone walked up to him...

"Excuse me sir but I'm officer Hoku and I would like to ask you a few question about that young girl" Officer Hoku said looking at Inuyasha

"Ok all I can fucking tell you is that some fucking bastard shot her and if she dies I will kill them" Inuyasha didn't care if he was a cop he was so pissed

"Do you know who shot her?" Hoku asked

"No I don't fucking know"

"Do you know anyone who would want to shoot her"

"Again how the hell should I know she would tell me if there was going to be a problem"

"Well sir I will see that we find the culprits" Hoku said and then walked away soon a nurse came by and had Inuyasha clean up and after that Inuyasha stood in the middle of the room still smelling Kagome's blood and have falshes of what happened in the park he stood there when all of a sudden he heard a loud scream he turned to see Sango standing there with her father and brother she nearly fell but her father held her.

"Sango" Inuyasha said and Sango looked his way

"I...Inuyasha" she ran over to him crying

"Sango why are you here?"

"My lil brother broke his arm today and we had to come get his cast but Inuyasha what happen to Kagome I walked by the E.R and I saw her and there was so much blood...what happened"

"Someone shot her while we were in the park" Inuyasha said making his hands into fists when Sango just put her face in his chest and cried, Inuyasha would usually feel uncomfortable but this was a good friend of his so he didn't mind and held her...

-hours later-

Sango and Inuyasha were sitting down in the waiting area but Sango had her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as she slept and he waited when a doctor walked up to him...

"Excuse me sir but I doctor Suikotsu" Inuyasha looked at him tired and angry but willing to listen so Inuyasha carfully removed Sango head from his shoulder and stood up

"Well is she okay"Inuyasha said trying to be calm

"We had nearly lost her but we were able to help her"

'_Thank kami'_ "Am I able to see her"

"Yes you are but can you please tell me her name so we can make contact with her family"

"Her name is Kagome...Higurashi Kagome"

"Thank you, she is in room 202" Inuyasha hurried off to see her, he hurried to the room dodging nurses and doctors coming by when he finally found it. He walked into the white room to see Kagome laying in a bed with machines hooked up to her and she layed there sleeping peacfully as if nothing had happened, Inuyasha walked over to her bed and looked down at her to see how beautiful she looked sleeping but he still couldn't believe that someone would do this to her and they are lucky she is still alive. Inuyasha stood there and watched over her not wanting to leave her...

'_I'll protect you no matter what Kagome...I'm not going to lose you'_

* * *

he he hope u liked it R&R 


End file.
